criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bathe in Your Guilt
Bathe in Your Guilt is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-second case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fourth case in the Passion Paradise district of Evergrace. Plot After Katelyn and the player discovered about the perfume operation being discussed in a public bathroom somewhere, Cameron came to report that someone had found a body in a pool bathroom, prompting the detectives to investigate. Inside the pool bathroom, Katelyn and the player found the body of partygoer Luisa Snow, dead from head trauma per Jason when the killer smashed her head into the bathroom's tiled walls. They then found clues to suspect the victim's friend Lance Perrin, stripper Faustina Marx and poolboy Connor Massetti. Shortly after, Lance came to confess that he and the victim was at a party last night, and that someone was stalking them both. Lance then confessed that someone was stalking him and the victim at a beach party that they both were attending the night before Luisa was killed. They then headed to the beach where the party took place and found clues among the remnants of the party to suspect an obsessive stalker Terrence Riddel, who confessed to stalking Lance and Luisa but he did not kill Luisa. They also found clues to suspect a lifeguard Nicole Ashworth, who was monitoring the party the night before. They also found proof that Lance was secretly in love with Luisa but he did not have the courage to ask her out and that Faustina had slept with the victim. Soon after, they were informed by Seamus that the tide was coming in. After Seamus told them about the tide coming in, Katelyn hurried to find further evidence, including the fact that Terrence was trying to get with both Lance and the victim, but Luisa rejected him. In the end, the team found enough clues to incriminate Connor Massetti in the murder. They then confronted the pool boy in the murder but he denied the accusations against him until Katelyn questioned him about the victim criticizing him, which made him snap. He then explained that he despised the victim for being a controlling person. He then explained that the victim kept lustfully and sexually harassing him while he did his work at the pool and insisting that he got out of his comfort zone and went to a party with her. He finally reluctantly agreed to go with her the previous day in hopes that she would stop harassing him. However at the party, he became smitten with Nicole and he started to talk to her. However when Luisa noticed, she then confronted Connor and dragged him to the showers. In the showers, Luisa tried to push herself on Connor, but he pushed her away hard, leading Luisa to smash her head against the wall and die from the head trauma, which bathed Connor in guilt when he saw her body. The detectives then sent the pool boy to trial where Judge Dosett told him to put on some clothes before he sentenced the pool boy to 10 years in prison. Soon after, Chief Wakefield told Katelyn and the player to further investigate the showers when Faustina came to tell them that trouble had ensured. She then explained that she saw a mysterious man leave a briefcase at the pool, prompting the player and Katelyn to hurry to the pool. They then found the briefcase and unlocked it to find a bunch of perfume bottles, which they collected a clear substance off the bottles for Sophia. The lab analyst then revealed that the substance on the perfume was sweat that belonged to their own senior detective Felix Sinnett. They then questioned Felix about the perfumes and the senior detective then explained that he used to be a manufacturer in perfumes back before he was a sports announcer. He then explained that he was trying to examine the perfumes to track down anything on the accomplice, however he couldn't, leading Katelyn to give him a comforting hug. Felix then thanked the player before they went back to the station. Meanwhile, the player and Katelyn investigated the bathrooms, where they found a torn sheet of paper that they restored to reveal several photos of the perfume's victims. They then sent the sheet to Seamus to further analyze the paper for clues. He then revealed to the detectives that he found proof that the victim's DNA was on the player, prompting the detectives to question Lance about if he knew anything. Lance then told them that they could try looking on the beach for clues. They then investigated the beach where they found a wet and faded paper that revealed upon restoration a series of shipment notes about the perfume. They then questioned Lance again and he told them that Luisa mentioned going to a fight club in the brash corner of Passion Paradise. After all the events, Chief Wakefield told them to investigate the fight club in the roughest corner of Passion Paradise with Felix, who vowed that they would catch the accomplice and stop their operation dead on the tracks. Summary Victim *'Luisa Snow' (found dead inside the showers, her head cracked) Murder Weapon *'Head Trauma' Killer *'Connor Massetti' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect eats ice cream Appearance * The suspect wears a shell necklace Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect uses Duck soap *The suspect eats ice cream Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect uses Duck soap *The suspect eats ice cream Appearance * The suspect wears a shell necklace Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect uses Duck soap *The suspect eats ice cream Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect uses Duck soap *The suspect eats ice cream Appearance * The suspect wears a shell necklace Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows First Aid gestures. *The killer uses Duck soap. *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer wears a shell necklace. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pool Showers. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Purse, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Lance Perrin Identified; New Suspect: Lance Perrin) *Question Lance about his best friend's murder. (New Crime Scene: Local Pool) *Investigate Local Pool. (Clues: Locked Box, Faded Badge) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Jewelry Box; New Suspect: Faustina Marx) *Question Faustina Marx about if she knew the victim. *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Poolboy Badge Revealed; New Suspect: Connor Massetti) *Question Connor about if he was friends with the victim. *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Bloody Tile) *Analyze Bloody Tile. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Duck soap) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Head Trauma; Attribute: The killer knows First Aid gestures) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Paradise Beach. (Clues: Blurry Photo, Smashed Clipboard, Party Trash) *Examine Blurry Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Terrence Riddel) *Question Terrence about stalking the victim. (Attribute: Terrence knows First Aid gestures) *Examine Smashed Clipboard. (Result: Clipboard Restored; New Suspect: Nicole Ashworth) *Ask Nicole about the party. (Attribute: Nicole knows First Aid gestures and uses Duck soap) *Examine Party Trash. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream; New Crime Scene: Pool Deck) *Investigate Pool Deck. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Napkin) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: Lance eats ice cream) *Question Lance about his smitten love with the victim. (Attribute: Lance knows First Aid gestures) *Examine Torn Napkin. (Result: Kissed Note) *Examine Note Handwriting. (Result: Faustina's Handwriting Identified) *Question Faustina about sleeping with the victim. (Attribute: Faustina knows First Aid gestures, eats ice cream and uses Duck soap) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lifeguard's Hut. (Clues: Victim's Necklace, Torn Photo, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Panties) *Confront Terrence about stealing underwear. (Attribute: Terrence eats ice cream and uses Duck soap) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Women) *Confront Nicole about the fight with the victim. (Attribute: Nicole eats ice cream) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00) *Question Connor about getting algae on the victim's necklace. (Attribute: Connor uses Duck soap, eats ice cream and knows First Aid gestures) *Investigate Shower Sinks. (Clue: Trash Can, Wet Scarf) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bar of Soap) *Analyze Bar of Soap. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a shell necklace) *Examine Wet Scarf. (Result: Water Sample) *Analyze Water Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Spray and Pray (4/6). (No stars) Spray and Pray (4/6) *See what Faustina is worried about. *Investigate Local Pool. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Box of Perfumes) *Examine Box of Perfumes. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (06:00:00) *Question Felix on why he had the briefcase of perfume. (Reward: Kissed Face) *Investigate Pool Showers. (Clue: Basket of Towels) *Examine Basket of Towels. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Sheet of Victims' Photos Restored) *Analyze Victims' Photos. (09:00:00) *Question Lance about if he knew anything. *Investigate Paradise Beach. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Shipment Notes) *Question Lance if he has any more information. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Passion Paradise